


Borracho

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Damon debe de aprender en no confiar en Kol con las bebidas





	Borracho

 

 

— No estaba tan borracho, Stefan.

— No me crees, bien —agarro su celular— mejor míralo tu mismo.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Nora aparecer en primera plana.

 

* Vídeo *

 

_— Saluda cariño._

_Ella tiene una amplia sonrisa._

_— Bonnie no deberías filmar mejor a otros que están haciendo el ridículo._

_Señala en donde viene tambaleando._

_— No puedo creer que ya este ebrio._

_Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando ve a Klaus, se acerca aun tambaleante, se para enfrente del rubio y apoya su mano en la pared, invadiendo el espacio personal._

_— Hola guapo._

_Klaus ladea la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona._

_— Hola extraño._

_— ¿Vienes seguido aquí?_

_La sonrisa de Klaus se expande._

_— Vivo aquí._

_— Oh —se tambalea— tu madre debe ser pastelera._

_El rubio lo mira confundido._

_— ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_— Para hacer bombones como vos, sos un bombón._

_La risa burlona de Rebekah resonó por todo el lugar._

_— Dime que sigues grabando._

_— Claro que si, recibiré muchas visitas en este vídeo._

_—Silencio brujas que... no pienso._

_— Más de lo normal, Damon._

_— Calla Barbie —Rebekah rueda los ojos, vuelve su vista a Klaus — ¿Tienes novio?_

_— Si —respondió divertido, pero dejo de sonreír al verlo llorar— ¿Qué pasa?_

_— ¿¡Quién es maldito!?_

_Grita tirándose hacia atrás, provocando que casi cayera, Klaus lo agarro a tiempo._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— ¿Amas ese?_

_— ¿Quién, no te entiendo Damon?_

_Cuestiona limpiando con su mano las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras con la otra lo sostiene._

_— ¡Tu novio! —Exclama exasperado— ¿Lo amas?_

_— Si._

_Empieza llorar más fuerte, algunos se ríen, Stefan intenta callar las burlas de Rebekah, mientras Klaus consuela a Damon._

_— ¿Qué... por... amor?_

_Dice entre sollozos,_ _Klaus lo mira extrañado._

_— ¿Por qué lo amo, es la pregunta no?_

_— Si entiendes no me._

_El rubio ríe levemente._

_— Porque es un tonto, que ni borracho se acuerda de mí, pero es muy tierno y detallista._

_— Yo mejor ser puedo mucho._

_Klaus sonríe y le besa punta de la nariz._

_— No es necesario, Damon._

_— ¿Por no qué?_

_— Yo te amo así._

_Lleva ambas manos a su rostro y besa los labios con delicadeza, se separa lento._

_— Yo más amo tu te novio que._

_Klaus ríe nuevamente y lo besa._

 

 

～o～o～o～o～

 

Me cubro la cara con amabas manos.

— ¿Ahora me crees?

Cuestiona burlón su hermano.

— ¿Qué paso después?

Pregunte quitando las manos de mi cara.

— No te querías separar de él, luego tuve que arrastrarte hasta el auto, volviste a llorar diciendo que si dejabas solo a Klaus su novio lo vendría a buscar y se lo llevaría.

— Dios.

— Si, fue un martirio pasaste una hora llorando porque creías que Klaus volvería con su novio, hay días que te pasas con el alcohol Damon, pero esto raya un limite hermano, ni siquiera te acordabas que eras su novio, tienes que dejar de beber.

Solté un fuerte gruñido.

— ¿Ahora como mirare a Klaus a la cara?

— Mas bien a todos nuestros amigos.

— Que los folle un dragón, me importa un cuerno su opinión.

Stefan hizo una mueca de molestia, se encogió de hombros y dejo salir un suspiro.

— Que bueno que pienses así, pro que este vídeo recibió 24 millones de visitas.

Me enderece en la silla.

— ¿Qué?

— Uhm si y tienes muchos me gusta.

— Me lleva el infierno —su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla— es Klaus.

— Contesta.

Miro dudoso su celular.

— ¿Y si quiere romper conmigo?

— Has hecho cosas peores, Damon.

— ¿Si se burla de mi estupidez?

— Si no lo hizo antes cuando eran nada, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?... Tal vez lo hace a tus espaldas como los demás.

— _Gracias por tus palabras de aliento hermano_ —Stefan se encogió de hombros y se fue, solté un largo suspiro— Klaus.

— Hola amor, ¿Amaneciste bien?

— Si... ¿no estas enojado por mi actuar de anoche?

— No, en realidad fue muy divertido, quitando que lloraste, tus frases de ligue me hicieron la noche, tenias algo con lo de que soy un bombón, me dijiste que querías ser el papel que me envuelve.

Gemí avergonzado.

— Recuerda me no volver a beber en tu casa, ni aceptar nada que venga de Kol.

La risa de Klaus no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no bebas nada de los preparados de mi hermanito?

Resople exasperada.

— Como unas veinte, bueno no importa, solo espero no verlo cuando vaya a verte.

— Uhm, eso sera un problema.

— ¿Qué pasa? Creí que no estabas enojado.

Dije preocupado.

— No lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que padre es el que te quiere lejos de casa.

Trague saliva, _demonios Mikael, no él._

— ¿Que le dije? —Pregunte aterrado— se honesto él da mucho miedo.

— Cuando te aleje de los demás para calmarte él apareció... le preguntaste si te daba su bendición para hacerme muchos bebés.

Deje caer mi cabeza con fuerza.

— Oh dios.

— No fue tan malo.

— Tu padre no me deja ir a tu casa.

— Pudo haber sido peor, no te puso una orden de restricción ni saco sus armas de caza, apenas lo vi fruncir el ceño te saque de su vista y llame a Stefan para que te llevara a casa.

Deje caer mi cabeza con fuerza, _de entre todas las personas que pude cruzarme tenía que ser Mikael, tendré suerte si no contrata un sicario._

— ¿Por qué el destino me odia?

— Tal vez porque saliste con Elena.

Levante rápido mi cara de la meza.

— Creí que no te molestaba más.

— Era una broma no te lo tomes a pecho, como sea nos vemos esta noche.

— Creí que tu  padre dijo que no podía ir a tu mansión.

— Nunca que yo podría ir a la tuya, voy a sacar provecho de que mi hermanita va visitar a Stefan.

— Yupi tu hermana estará aquí.

Dije desganado.

— O no te preocupes por Bequita se distraerá con tu hermano por ahí, mientras nosotros nos divertimos en tu habitación.

Sonreí pensando en todo lo que haríamos.

— Te espero cariño.

— Oh claro que lo harás.

Colgó.

 

      ～o～o～o～o～  

 

Gemí cuando Klaus comenzó a hacerme chupones en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo... lograste evadir... a tu padre?

Se separo y deslizo su mano por mis pectorales.

— Kol me cubrirá.

Lo mire confundido. Kol y ayudar a alguno de sus hermanos no van en la misma frase.

— ¿Desdé cuando es un alma caritativa, tu hermano?

— Desdé que drogo a mi novio y por su culpa no lo puedo traer a casa —me estremecí al sentir la mano de Klaus sobre mi amigo, se lamió los labios— y puede que le haya dicho a su novio lo que hizo.

— Caleb tiene cortito a tu hermanito.

— Si puede ser.

Me me empujo hacia la cama, gateo sobre mí y desabrocho mis pantalones.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No habrá continuación de esto.


End file.
